Finding You
by Flowerneko
Summary: ConRan/ShinRan - Heiji and Kazuha are together, so what about Shinichi and Ran? Learning the truth can be both sweet and sour... Will their relationship survive The Reveal?


It was time.

She shivered a bit at the thought. She now had no excuse not to tell him. Kazuha-chan'd already confessed her love to Hattori-kun, so what was she waiting for...?

She was scared. Scared that he'd say no. Scared that he'd reject her.

And after all she'd been through!

No, thoughts like that weren't going to do her any good. This could be one of the most important moments in her life! She needed to gather up her courage, take a deep breath and spit it out, like she'd dreamed of doing so many times before. Then why was it still so hard?

Oh. Right. Because he wasn't even here.

How could she tell him how she felt if he wasn't even in the same city as her? Judging from when they met in London, he could even be overseas! Telling him over the phone just wasn't the same. Whenever she heard him speak over the phone there was something... different about him. He had changed somehow after that day at Tropical Land, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Even when he did return he kept his name quiet, and often looked incredibly sick, almost as if he was having a heart attack! She couldn't help but worry about him.

She definitely needed to call him.

Perhaps if she promised to listen to him rave on all day about Holmes he'd come back for a while? Or maybe if she offered to take him to Tropical Land - oh wait, she had tried that too.

What if she begged for him to come back, just for a day. If she cried her eyes out and screamed his name, would he come back?

But she knew the answer. His case was more important than she was, even if all she wanted to do was confess her feelings to him...

_Shinichi_...

She pressed her hands hard against her eyes, as a tear slid through her fingers, creating a salty, damp drop on the bed she sat on.

She only just heard the sound of a door gently closing over the sound of the traffic outside. Tiny footsteps echoed softly throughout the house.

* * *

><p>Shinichi's heart sank. She'd been crying. <em>Again<em>_._ And he knew the reason why.

She'd been acting different ever since Hattori and Kazuha became a couple. He was sure she was glad for them, and he was too, but the last few times he had called Ran with his real voice she'd seemed down.

She wasn't going to do the same thing as Kazuha, was she?

In his heart of hearts he really, _really_ wanted her to. He wanted nothing more than to hear her voice whisper to him that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him foreve-...

But he knew it couldn't be. He was still stuck going about his daily life from the perspective of someone who can barely reach high enough to turn doorknobs. Haibara was right. If Ran knew the truth, she would be burdened by it. She'd be in danger every day, and then Gin would find them, and... It didn't bear thinking.

Not to mention how _embarrassing_ it would be for her to find out. What would it be like for Ran to find out that her confident, smart, famous, brilliant great detective was stuck pushing chairs around to reach cupboards? He felt helpless. He'd been beaten quite badly by many a criminal and had been patronised, teased or all-out ignored by many people (Hattori was the worst). He just wanted to be independent again. He wanted to be treated like a _person_ again, not a kid.

Ran wouldn't be able to take him seriously anymore.

But he couldn't stand her crying. He wanted to make her happy, no matter the cost...

_Ran__, __what __should __I __do__?_

* * *

><p><em>Zoe<em>_: __Hello __all__! __This __is __my __first __fic__, __thanks __for __reading__! __Reviews __aren__'__t __compulsory__ (__lolwut__?) __but __are __nice__~~ :) _

_I __sorta __started __writing __this __because __I __wish __Shinichi __and __Ran __would __get __together __soon __OTL __Imma __try __and __think __up __some __cute __things __for __the __next __chapter__ :)_

_Also__, __should __I __bother __with __honorifics__? __I __don__'__t __know__, __so __I __guess __I__'__ll __just __stick __with __them __for __now__. __If __they __get __too __annoying __I__'__ll __drop__ '__em__. :__P_

_P__.__S__. __I __don__'__t __own __any __part __of __Detective __Conan__! ^_^ __Aoyama__-__sensei__, __however__, __does__!_


End file.
